


恋爱达人（上）

by yijuzhangmu



Series: 恋爱达人- [1]
Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijuzhangmu/pseuds/yijuzhangmu
Summary: 我知道外面的人都在说什么，但我这次是认真的。I wanna be your end game.





	恋爱达人（上）

01

“林彦俊！”经纪人芝姐怒气冲冲地把几本花花绿绿的八卦周刊拍在办公桌上，看着自在地半躺在皮质沙发上的人，还是放缓了语气，“怎么回事？你又搞什么？”

他玩着手指，暼了一眼用着各式花样标题的周刊，答道：“你知道的啊，就换了个交往对象而已，芝姐你太紧张了。”

“我又不是第一次换对象了。”

芝姐一个白眼简直要翻上天，反而被他一副懒散样子逗笑起来。“岂止是第一次，简直是第一万次。你呀你……好不容易交了个女朋友，这回没两个月又分手了。你看看这些周刊，写的都是什么劈腿，什么当众淫乱——”

林彦俊用抱枕盖住耳朵，翻个身朝里，开始发微信。

「饿了」

给谁？给他的新男友嘛。

 

时间线拉回前天的晚上，地点是圈内的私人酒会，在主人的郊区别墅里。

他在一楼的洗手间里自恋，照镜子拨弄着头发。身后的一个隔间里有衣物的悉索声响，他也不甚在意。

都是出来玩的，兴起搞一搞也很正常。

洗手间的精致雕花把手转了转，一个高挑的身影轻盈地进了门。林彦俊甚至不用仔细瞧那人的轮廓，透过镜子能看见那人傲人的长腿和宽肩——肯定是那个土包子。

那个圈内公认的“音乐才子”，那个跟自己一样做客每一期八卦周刊的花心大少，那个被拍到的私服永远是奢侈品牌配当季最火最贵的球鞋还要背MCM双肩包的土包子，陈立农。

卖衣服的店都会在门口挂牌：同行勿进，面斥不雅。更不用提在水深似海的娱乐圈里摸爬滚打的人，表面上都是业界好友，见面还会微笑点头，私底下一个比一个白眼翻得狠。写得也就一般嘛，都是口水歌，唱得也就那么回事吧，骗骗小姑娘还可以，吧啦吧啦。

所以在这种不需要客套的隐私场所，两个人互相熟视无睹，林彦俊继续挑着刘海。隔间里好像快要上垒，并未抑制的兴奋喘息声回响在小小的洗手间里。

很耳熟。

“宝贝小盈，小声点…”现在是一个男人的声音。

陈立农皱了眉头，无声地骂了一句脏话。林彦俊也是一愣，然后捂着嘴笑起来，接着就被人拽着出了洗手间，按在没人往来的走廊墙上。

“怎么办，你女朋友勾引我男朋友诶。”

被抵在墙上的人无甚表情，很平淡地开口道：“都被戴了绿帽子，互相体谅一下，先放开我嘛。”

反正也是那个女人追的他，他只是想试试和女人在一起感觉如何而已，对对方并没有太多感情。

陈立农摇了摇头，还是把小臂撑在他脸边，甚至脸凑得更近。

“我觉得我们得搞一搞，不然很亏。”

？

“你以前交往的都是男人对吧？”陈立农笑，手法色情地捏他的后颈，“在上面还是在下面？”

“关你屁事啊？”

“不说算了，打个啵儿让我试试。”

白兰地味道的舌头打开了他的口腔，接着便被他一口咬得吃痛，退了回去。

“你属狗的吗！哇，好痛…”陈立农吐着舌头，哈嘶哈嘶喘气。

林彦俊拿手掌把人胸口推开，却被握住了手腕，无奈道：“大哥，你发情期啊？外面都是人，我可不想明天上头条。”

觉得他说的有道理，陈立农深以为然地点了点头。然后就拽着他又打开了洗手间的门，把他推进了正在轻轻作响那个隔间的隔壁。

“现在没人了，来亲一下？”

真够无赖的……林彦俊勾起嘴角笑，还是贴了上去。

彼此滚烫的气息喷薄在唇舌之间，较劲似的耍着花招舔弄对方的虎牙和下唇，接个吻像打仗。林彦俊好久没有在仅仅接吻的时候就起反应了，这个小土包子吻技还挺不错的嘛。陈立农不想结束这个吻，又有话想说，贴着他嘴唇轻轻发出气音。

“有点爽…搞吗？”

没等林彦俊回答，一直摩挲在他侧腰的手就牵住了他的，按在自己下面，让他握着揉捏。

“You crazy...”他笑着一下下啄吻对方的喉结，抬眼看人，“这算什么？换妻play？”

“明明就来劲了，别装啊。”膝盖抵在他腿间，肆意磨擦，“你给我弄起来了，得负责。”

林彦俊艰难地躲着颈间的舔吻，手上却不老实还是撸着：“好歹去个床上吧……？”

“别啊，我还想听听你女，你前女友跟你比比，谁叫得好听点儿——”

接着林彦俊手上就是一个死掐动作，陈立农一下子眼前花白，没忍住地大叫呼痛。

“找张床还是断子绝孙，你自己选。”

行吧行吧那走吧，他又被人拉住手。陈立农手刚搭上隔间的门锁，门却猛地向里震起来。

 

“彦俊？哥哥？是你吗？”喔，是他前女友，“你你你你们在里面干什么？！”

接着是陈立农的小男友的声音，“农农…农农是你吗？”

门内的两人对视了一眼，林彦俊动了动下巴，示意他开门。

 

“哥哥…你不是说你，你不喜欢男人了吗…”女孩子瞬间哭起来，没想到绵软腔调一下子被演员出身的另一位抓奸的人盖了过去。小男孩一边哭一边跺脚，指着林彦俊：“陈立农！你说喜欢我眼睛大，有酒窝，合着你这梦中情人在这儿呢是吧！”

啊？行吧，我就当是夸我了。

“我还没问你跟别的男人在厕所干嘛呢…”林彦俊对着前女友淡淡笑，也没往前靠近，“好聚好散哈。”

陈立农也没解释什么，耸了耸肩，眯着眼睛跟小男孩说话，“你也够行的，不爱挨操直说啊，当自己是插座呢，前后都能用？”

没说你哈宝贝，贴到林彦俊耳边笑嘻嘻地又吻一下。

“你俩继续啊，我带梦中情人走了，拜拜。”

 

出了洗手间，林彦俊才绷不住地笑出了声：“梦中情人哈哈哈哈哈也太土了我的天…”

被嘲笑了也不甚介意，陈立农倒是被刚才那一闹搞得没了兴致，翻着未读的工作微信，懒懒地舔自己下唇找酒味儿。

“留个微信？下次再找你玩。”

林彦俊笑着摇了摇头：“今天不做就算了，我档期挺满的。”

“不是吧，我看周刊经常写你开房啊？”陈立农挑着眼看人。他平时也不缺床伴，但是还没玩过同行呢，更别提这个同行还跟他一样，以私生活混乱浪荡出名。肯定活很好，他看着林彦俊的耳垂。

没有样式的耳环随着持续的摇头动作轻轻晃荡，林彦俊笑得更厉害了：“开是开，但我只和男朋友开房啊。”只是男朋友换得蛮勤而已。

“你要现在不行，就算了，或者一会我帮你叫个公关过来？”说着还嫌不够，轻轻地捏了一把他的小兄弟。

尚未回复的紧急讯息变成了直接打来的通话，陈立农有点无奈。恋恋不舍地又把人抵在墙角咬嘴巴揉屁股，被林彦俊骂了。“不做就赶紧滚，你这手机在兜里震得我痒，跟跳蛋似的…”

手机还在震着，泛着微醺酒意的可爱单眼皮突然抬了起来。

“那我当你男朋友。”

 

林彦俊一愣。

“这样是不是以后就可以约你去开房了？”陈立农笑得好得意。

完全没想到这一茬的人反而笑了，觉得这个小东西思路倒是很清奇。“就为了打个炮，跟我谈恋爱？便宜你了还是便宜我了？”

陈立农一脸严肃，“这是双赢，win-win，你懂吧。”拉着他的手，语重心长道：“你想啊，我俩这不是被抓奸了嘛。要是不谈，那狗仔又要写什么不检点，什么道德败坏之类的，是吧？不如我们先凑合凑合，等我玩够——啊不，等风头过去了，就一拍两散嘛！”

“要不然白白害你没了女朋友，我还挺内疚的…”高个子男人委屈地扁扁嘴，可怜巴巴地看他。要不是这个人刚才说漏嘴，林彦俊差一丁点儿就信了。

不过这个提议倒是真可以考虑，他从人肩颈处向走廊深处看，思考着。其实之后正好没那么忙，要约个两下子也不是没时间。而且……他笑起来。

“好啊。”他凑过去给了小土包子一个脸颊吻，恶作剧得逞似的弯着眼睛，“我还挺想看看，我们两个谈恋爱，会不会闹得天翻地覆呢…”

 

狗仔们消息也灵通，没到第二天早上，网上就已经炸开了锅。

「震惊！娱乐圈两新兴原创歌手陈立农、林彦俊均再次劈腿，是屡教不改还是另有隐情？」

「速报：陈立农、林彦俊疑似走廊拥吻，详图见内」

「独家快讯：陈立农、林彦俊昨晚于业内聚会相识，疑一见钟情互生情愫」

 

他洗完澡出来划着手机，躺在沙发上笑得眼泪汪汪，抱枕都捏得皱起来。互生情愫哈哈哈哈哈哈哈一见钟情哈哈哈哈哈这什么狗血言情剧？擦了擦眼角，他跟着发了条微博。

「有的人，一见好像就可以钟情了^ ^@陈立农」

一分钟后，刚加上的特别关注转发了他的，添上了「陈立农：我也觉得❤️」

微博瘫痪了。

 

02

他的新男友那边也遭受了经纪人的狂风暴雨——反向的。

“我的农弟弟呀你可终于懂事儿了！”肖哥恨不得捧着他的脸就吧唧吧唧狠狠亲几口，兴奋得在办公室里来回踱步，苍蝇搓手，“终于上道了终于上道了！之前一直让你炒绯闻你偏不听，自个儿找些小男孩全是什么模特什么文艺片演员，一点儿流量没有！”

“不许分手！听见了吗！”肖哥突然想起了这人的劣迹斑斑，叉着腰瞪陈立农，“起码谈个一年再分！”

“啊？”陈立农懵了，懒懒抻在桌上的长腿也放下地毯，“谁说跟他炒热度了？我就是随便谈个恋爱而已啊？”

经纪人大手一挥，表情坚定：“管你是什么原因，反正这回给我谈久一点儿！正好把你这花心萝卜的外号洗白一下！”

陈立农翻个白眼又躺下，回着林彦俊的微信，“我不保证啊，随时可能会甩他的。哥你做好准备，分手通稿什么的。”

「七点我来接你，想看看我新买的夜光手表吗？在我家卧室里^^」

 

第二天的微博头条：

「陈立农、林彦俊疑似正式交往，同逛超市」  
「林彦俊昨晚与陈立农同回后者住处，一夜未回[图]」  
「震惊！私生饭称今晨于陈立农住处外垃圾桶内翻出计生用品！」

微博头条上了几天，渐渐路人也没什么新鲜感了，只当两个小浪货看对了眼，随便玩玩。粉丝倒是紧张得一点就炸，各路属性一齐battle。不过除了一开始疯狂对喷的两家毒唯，慢慢地，暗地里也有了喜滋滋嗑到上头的那种，嗯，CP粉。

「农橘szd！！！合法情侣了解一下！！！」  
「我有朋友认识那个私生！说垃圾袋里有七个安全套！！农哥牛逼！！」

林彦俊平时也不看微博，自然不知道这些。一个月以来，断断续续约会（pao）几天之后陈立农就被叫去帮同公司尚未出道的艺人监制录音棚进度，用他的名字帮新艺人带一波流量，同时也是让他找找手感，别荒废了专业。看公司的意思是之后还会有一首跟他的合唱，目前正在赶制小样。

近段时间号称在充电的林某人今天终于要赶一个通告，没睡到日上三竿才起。很轻松的一档音乐类综艺，对着镜头酷酷地摆几个造型，再念台词介绍一下新歌，一趟录下来不过两个多小时。尔后的记者采访环节更是只有十分钟，但却让林彦俊觉得漫长无比。

八卦周刊的记者就算了，连各大音乐媒体的记者提问也绕不开陈立农。

“您这首新EP是一个月之前正式上线，大家都知道您的创作灵感与您个人的感情生活不无关系。请问新EP是写给您的前女友还是陈立农先生的呢？”

他额头凸起一个小小的＃号，还是礼貌地笑着，“大家都知道我，感情生活比较丰富。”俏皮的眨了眨眼，逗笑了前排几个女记者，接着答道：“不用刻意去猜，歌和我本人的关系，希望大家能在歌里找到自己比较重要。”

后来的问题都不如这么尖锐，却仍旧是围绕他和陈立农的恋情，听得林彦俊心里一直有点膈应：干嘛，专业点，聊音乐好不好？以前我谈恋爱也没见你们这么积极…

最后一个面生的记者没举手就大声问：“请问您和陈立农先生今后会有音乐方面的合作吗？对唱情歌之类的？”林彦俊脸一黑，不经意间比出一个OK手势示意经纪人上来喊停，不顾身后的种种追问，欠欠身就走了。

在保姆车里坐稳端上了保温杯，他才有时间愣愣地看窗外，反省自己。

这样第一次见面就确定的恋爱关系也不是没有过，唯独这一次让他觉得主导权不在自己手里。小土包子虽然品味差了点，但是做饭挺好吃，身材长相都A+，说话也挺有分寸的，聊得来又不尴尬。最主要的是，活好得要死。就这么先凑合着自己也不吃亏。

可他就是无名有一股火，在乱窜。

硬要打比方，就像所有人都在看你们俩跳交谊舞，而你并不知道对方下一步会迈去哪。

林彦俊把这种情绪归结于太久没喝酒，解决方案就是去喝一点。

 

老练玩咖们十二点后才会去夜店，十点刚开门就坐在店里的除了大学生就是借酒浇愁的。林彦俊也是第一次这么早就来，招呼过今天的值班经理之后挑了一个角落里的卡座。毕竟现在他也不是单身，只是想来真的喝点酒，顺便，顺便……好吧。

偏僻和昏暗也没能挡住陌生人狩猎的目光，头一个来搭讪的小孩儿就让林彦俊眯了眯眼。小孩儿体格紧实轮廓青涩，说着喝一杯还笑出了尖尖虎牙。林彦俊懒懒招手让人坐在身边，稍稍保持了一点儿距离。

但他也没有真的那方面企图，只是和帅哥聊聊天解闷而已。两人喝了半个小时了也没有进一步动作，小男孩三两次有意无意地扶上他腿，也被林彦俊笑着拍开。

这个时候他电话响起来。

“你在哪。”

林彦俊有点不爽对方这种平淡又僵硬的语气，又抿了一口酒才道：“喝点酒，干嘛。”

然后陈立农直接报出了酒吧的名字，没等他质问你怎么知道的，那人匆匆说了句等我来就挂了电话。

半个多小时之后陈立农来了，穿着便服拿着车钥匙，像直接从工作室来的。

“所以你这么突然是干嘛啊…”小男孩被林彦俊赶走，乖乖地一个人坐着等到了男友来。看着对方坐下之后又反而像个没事人一样，只是笑着跟自己聊家常，偶尔目光向远处探寻，他有点不解。

“今天去我那儿住吗？”暖气开得太足，陈立农捋起袖口在肘边，没回答他的问题，伸手理了理他的领口，把衬衫往上系一颗。“我开了车也不能喝酒，你喝得差不多了我们就走？”

林彦俊把酒杯一推，伸长了手臂勾住陈立农后颈，两腿也挪挪，挪到人腿上，侧放好。

“今天去我家吧，要不明天只能穿脏衣服诶。”

陈立农握住他侧腰膝窝站了起来，咬了他下巴一口：“男友衬衫穿不穿？”

“土死了陈立农——”

酒吧离林彦俊市区的住处很近，不堵车的晚上不到一刻钟就到了车库。路上他就开始不老实地在陈司机身上到处揩油，陈司机专注驾驶也没搭理，搞得林彦俊很不爽，越发卖力地闹他。

车刚停稳，安全带一解林彦俊就倾身挽上男友的手臂，一边讨吻一边主动给陈立农也解安全带。陈立农捏着他下颌回吻，不一会儿就把人亲得连喘带哼，呜呜叫唤。被狭窄的空间阻碍了下一步动作，醉意上头的人有点急了，暖暖的手揉着男友的小腹和侧腰，“别玩了…快点走啦，上楼去…”

陈立农平时显得有些凛冽的薄薄唇瓣被他舔得嘟起来一点，再凑过来贴了他一下，才又扣上了安全带。

“早点睡，我不送你上去了，还要去录音棚。”

“什么意思？”林彦俊更晕了，还有点气，“那你来找我干嘛？”

陈立农看了看他，又低头看了看自己被弄到鼓起一包的地方，幽幽地叹了口气，“你以为我想来啊…”

“我那边正忙着呢，有关系不错的记者给我打电话，说有人看见你在gay吧喝酒，而且还不是跟我。他打电话时候，已经有几个周刊的人蹲在你那儿了。”

林彦俊一愣，不好意思地捏着手。

“我不来接你，明天我俩又得一起上头条。你劈腿，我戴绿帽子。”陈立农握着方向盘，忍不住笑。“真的不省心喔你。”

“我错了嘛…我没想这么多，下次我自己在家喝就好了…”做错事的人很心虚，下意识地想去牵男友的手，又突然觉得两人除了炮友关系和名义上的恋爱以外，好像也没有真的感情那么好。讪讪地又把手往回收在腿上。“辛苦你了喔。”

陈立农摇了摇头，牵住他的手。

他觉得更热了，伸手把车载空调扭低了一度，垂着眼睛不看人，“欠你个人情啦…下回，你出去玩一次吧，我也不闹，就当抵了…”

一直没听到那人的回应，过了好一会儿林彦俊才抬起头来。陈立农凑得很近，睫毛扫过微风在他脸颊上。

“开什么玩笑。”陈立农扯起嘴角笑，“我浪子人设诶，搞了半天你还想管我来的喔？”

说着又揪了揪他酒热的红红脸蛋，单手捏着林彦俊两边酒窝处，挤出一个金鱼嘟嘟嘴亲了几口。

“回去休息吧，我工作去了。”

 

“等一下！”

刚拐出停车位的车速缓下来，陈立农摇下车窗看他。林彦俊两手抓在窗边，眼神飘飘忽忽。

“干嘛，要再亲一下吗？”

摇了头还是被驾驶座的人扣住后脑勺又吻一遍，林彦俊终于舍得再开口，小声道：“今天要通宵吗？”

“应该不用吧，但起码四点的样子。”

“呐，保管好喔…”

攥着的小手摊在陈立农眼前，“我家的钥匙，就两把，你别弄丢了…”

就算你只是为了玩玩才跟我在一起，那也不妨碍我悄悄喜欢你一下子。

“知道了，”陈立农愣了半秒钟，很快地接过去，“困了先睡，我忙完就来。”

开出车库之后陈立农才长长地舒了一口气，揉了揉眉心。从接到记者电话到刚才，他心口一直莫名闷着半口气喘不上来。尚未摇上的车窗涌进凌晨的风很舒爽，裤兜里钥匙的金属质感也凉凉的，过减速带的时候硌得他呲牙咧嘴地笑了一下。

 

03

林彦俊几乎是条件反射地哼唧起来。眼睛都不愿意睁，手指就往自己胸口处毛茸茸的后脑勺上抓。

“洗澡了吗…”

陈立农不说话，摸到他睡裤松紧带。

林彦俊还不睁眼，配合着抬腰，再问：“洗澡了吗。”

毛茸茸的脑袋从胸口转移到了腿间，对着他下面哈气：“来不及了，用你流的水洗洗吧。”

前后都被仔细伺候着，一会儿舔舔马眼一会儿伸进穴口去抽插两下。林彦俊上半身还在睡眠，小腿不自觉地勾上精瘦的腰，一下下划拉着。

“我再睡一下…你先别换姿势…”他嗓音哑哑的，带着酒味儿和困意的奶腔，听得陈立农笑，故意磨他。男人在清晨总是有强烈的性欲，平时尺寸就够惊人，带着刁难的作弄终于让林彦俊睁了眼睛。还没洗漱不让亲，捂着嘴抓他肩。

“呀！你呃嗯…你属泰迪的吗…狗东西啊啊…”

粘腻体液被半风干，修长的手指从他指缝间硬撬开嘴巴，玩着舌头。

“被狗操的是什么，嗯？我的小母狗狗？”林彦俊说不出话，仰着头想咬人，被灵巧躲开，“自己的味道，尝到了吗？又骚又甜…不是小母狗是什么？”

羞耻心和潜藏的欲望被一并激出，林彦俊不住地跟着节奏扭，开始尖叫。

“唔…要来了？怎么吸这么紧…”后穴跟着心跳规律收缩，夹得陈立农大汗淋漓，拍人屁股叫他别吸了。林彦俊一手攥成拳抵在眉心，另一边套弄着不断吐出体液的性器，没脾气跟他嘴硬了。

“陈立农，亲…”

嘴唇相贴的一瞬间林彦俊呜了一下，射了自己满手。

“宝贝，好乖…”身上的人着迷地看他，笑得很满足。抽插动作发着狠，直到他撑不住了开始哥哥好棒我要爽死了这样乱叫，才逼得陈立农上了头，挺胯冲刺射在了里面。

 

说给他洗澡，忙了一天的人坐进浴缸就没力气再动弹了。林彦俊好歹睡了半晚，自告奋勇也坐进去，让陈立农好好歇着，自己替他搓搓洗澡。

然后他突然想起了昨晚自己睡前思考的那个问题，揉泡泡的动作慢下来，小心翼翼地开口道：“你不会生气吗？就，我和别的人喝酒啊什么的…”

“唔…我好像，不太会因为这种事情生气。”陈立农享受着捏肩捶背搓泡泡，眼睛都快眯得闭上了，“因为我也经常这样啊，哈哈。”

林彦俊顿了一下，继续捶，“是喔…但借这个机会跟我提分手，不是挺好的吗。还是说你还没玩够？”他笑起来。

“确实还没玩够，”陈立农向后抓到他手腕，从侧腰拉到身前牵好。“我没觉得生气嘛，然后我经纪人还说，让我跟你谈久一点什么的。”

“但你以后出去玩还是注意点，别给狗仔抓到。今天这一趟跑得我好累…”

“知道了…”他贴上去补偿一个后颈吻，又吃吃地笑。

“怎么了，笑什么。”

“没…我突然觉得好像是可以和你谈蛮久的。”顺着腹肌纹理轻柔地揉着，水面波纹粼粼，“就这样互相不要管，想做了就做一下，感觉还蛮好的。”

陈立农有点惊讶，想了一会儿才开口道：“我一直就，比较喜欢这种自由一点的关系，你可以吗？”

“可以啊。”林彦俊又笑起来，“其实我以前也想过，就我谈恋爱的底线在哪。真的还挺低的，只要两个人都不要对别的人说喜欢，然后他一直看重我，珍惜我。两个人吵起来有多凶，或者他在外面怎么玩都还好，不提分手就好了。你觉得呢？”

宽厚的肩膀侧过来，男人扭头吻上他。

“好啊，我们试试。”

 

04

即便是对方提出的建议完全正中陈立农的取向，刚开始他还是不敢太放肆的。只是偶尔和漂亮男孩子们吃吃饭，聊聊天。不得不说这样没有拘束的关系的确很舒服，甚至让他每每见到林彦俊，总有一种他又变好看了，吸引力十足的感觉。

他肯定是故意的，陈立农躺在自己录音棚的沙发上想。也是了，顿顿山珍海味谁都会腻的，还不如像这样放自己随便吃，最后就会觉得还是他好吃。比起硬要两个人对坐到地老天荒，相看两腻，这样的放养态度反而让他心痒痒的，老是想着他。

哼，很会嘛。

“喂，干嘛。”

电话那头，键鼠和年轻男孩子的叫喊声此起彼伏，那人只好扯着嗓子道：“陈立农！——你什么时候——跟林彦俊分手啊——”

他忍不住哈哈笑了几声，在沙发上转了转身子，玩着手指：“范丞丞，你是要来接我的盘吗？”

“什么接盘什么接盘！”好友大呼小叫，“我跟你说啊，我不是老玩儿那个外围赌博网站，你有印象吧。就稀奇古怪的那种赌博。”

“嗯，什么陈赫第二胎会是男是女，什么郭敬明到底是一米五还是一米四五那个网站？”

“啊对！所以你啥时候跟林彦俊分手？”

“……什么意思。”

“你俩被开盘啦！”范丞丞笑得好大声，快抽过去，“唉我操，我给你念念啊，三个月，六个月，一年……嚯！还有结婚呢！”

陈立农无语：“有毛病吧。”

“你快点儿的！你这回准备啥时候分手！我要狠赚一笔！”

“天机不可泄露。”

他笑着挂了电话，呆呆地看着调音台。

 

我也很想知道啊，什么时候会分手。

 

时不时地还是有相熟的记者给他打电话，汇报林彦俊在哪家酒吧或者餐厅和不同的男人约会。闲的时候陈立农就自己开车去接，忙起来就花钱请记者帮忙盖一下。他不知道林彦俊是不是一直乐在其中，不过每次把人接回来之后林彦俊那天总是格外的乖，什么体位什么地点都随自己的意思。

有时候他也会被逮到，林彦俊也会开车去带他回家，然后两个人开玩笑拌嘴，再好好地上床。

说起来很奇怪的是，一开始陈立农是舒服的，对这种类似于合作伙伴或者叫长期伴侣的关系。彼时他还挺珍惜的，有着男朋友还能出去玩的机会。可是说不上来从什么时候却渐渐有点变了心情。

或许是从林彦俊从来没有表现出在意或是不爽，而他突然意识到的那天起。

林彦俊很好。长得很好，品味很好，活也很好。比起他的前男友们——那帮除了皮相可以说一无是处的漂亮小男孩们，他甚至很乐意在没有性欲的时间里和林彦俊聊天。这是一件意料之外的事，对于恋爱约等于约炮的人来说。他们聊音乐，工作，小时候。于是他又突然想到两个人没有聊过未来，他是没想过，而他不知道林彦俊的原因。

人好像都是贱得慌。陈立农一边滑手机点外卖一边继续想着，曾几何时他很害怕男朋友们对未来的期待。他很小年纪就打着工写歌，独立过头就会导致自私。不是说抠门或者别的，而是他从来不会把谁计划在未来里。

就像他小心翼翼地藏着怀里的宝贝，怕被别人偷走了，而这个人却连看都不看一眼。这会让他开始怀疑，是不是我的宝贝——我的未来，对于林彦俊而言，根本就没有任何意义？

可我又有什么立场去提这个问呢？他提出这个建议的时候，我不是欣然接受了吗。而且我真的想好了吗？愿意和这个人分享以后，分享一切？还是只是幼稚的‘你不想要我偏要’这样一种逆反心理罢了……

思考的时间长到外卖还没点，手机已经黑屏了。然后他电话又响起来。

“今晚也在录音棚吗？”那人声音低软又温柔，“我让阿姨煲了汤，对嗓子好。没事的话我一会儿来看看你。”

他深深皱着的眉头不自觉地展开，短短地呼了一口气：“嗯，在的。还没吃饭呢。”

那边笑起来，像是主人听到小狗狗撒娇，“知道了，我路上给你打包日料过来。吃鳗鱼饭还是刺身拼盘？”

“都想吃——”

“好，”听筒里传来引擎的发动声响，“吃不完就打死你。”

怎么会吃不完呢，做爱很消耗体力的。

最后两个人吃还不够，林彦俊只穿着T恤赖在沙发上，又叫了个夜宵外卖。

 

另外一件有别于之前的恋爱的事，就是他终于记得了自己是几号和林彦俊在一起的，俗称纪念日。

其实真不是他刻意记的，彼时他对林彦俊也没有深到亲了一下就刻骨铭心的那种感情。是每每纪念日的前夕他都会接到一通电话，不是林彦俊。是范丞丞。

“喂！陈立农！——四个月了啊！——再给我坚持一小下下！——”

“六个月啦！牛逼啊农哥！等一年了我拿了赌资请你吃大餐啊哈哈哈哈！”

“……陈立农你不是吧，你这回来真的啊？这他妈真快一年了我操……”

友人的无心提醒却让陈立农有点膈应，他们从来没过过纪念日。

林彦俊不提，他也不提。其实两个人确实都很忙，送礼物也是随手买了送，没有攒到什么日子再送的习惯。

而且他说不上来为什么，每到纪念日前后几天他总会刻意地忙，呆在录音棚或者干脆安排外地通告，还会有意无意地告知林彦俊。像是给自己一个合理的借口。你看，你没空找他对不对，所以他不找你也很合理对不对。

所以满打满算整一年的纪念日到来之前，他就主动接了一个日本关西区官方宣传旅游的通告，一趟下来正好一周，纪念日当天晚上的航班回北京。

泡温泉的时候，介绍小吃的时候，逛浅草寺的时候，还有很多别的时候，他都在想着林彦俊，在想自己。想自己这样一直逃避是不是对的，想两个人这样的恋爱到底能持续到什么时候，想林彦俊到底喜不喜欢自己，想自己到底喜不喜欢他。

几个月的纪念日可能没什么好过的，但一年还是挺重要的吧…陈立农坐在榻榻米上喝茶，叹了口气。行李已经交给助理了，最后一天没行程，他也没兴致出门，呆在酒店休息。说不定人家还在计划怎么庆祝呢，我就这样先跑了，他会不会不开心？

我什么时候这么怂了……陈立农无语，想想一年之前自己还把尚且不认识的林彦俊按在墙上强吻，现在竟然连一句话都问不出口。

只是还没想出个结果就该去机场了，保姆车外飞速掠过的日文招牌也肉眼可见地少了下去。他看着窗外，口罩里的呼吸穿过车内的冷气里烘在眼镜上，晕出一点雾气。

今天是周年……他会来机场接我吗？他扁了扁嘴。不来算了，不来，那我去找你。

 

通过了安检之后他去传送带上捡手机，看见一个未接来电，给对方拨了回去。

拨通以后对方说了陈立农很熟悉的几句话，被他按了挂断。然后他在原地愣了一分钟，直到助理也通过安检，候在一旁小心翼翼地看他，怎么突然眼睛这么红？

陈立农头也不回地转身，逆着人潮向机场外走去，身后的助理不知道发生了什么，没来得及追上他。

“林彦俊，我受不了了，分手吧。”

 

他终于找到了所有问题的答案。


End file.
